My Normal Life
by Tezz Volitov
Summary: A girl who arrives on Earth, becomes part of the BF5, falls in love with a member of the team, and is friends with the vandals, RS5, and the sark. How will she keep all her secrets from battle force 5 and her crush?
1. Prologue

**My "Normal" Life**

**Hi this is one of my first fanfics (still new at this) hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Prologue

"Where-where am I?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"The first question should be who are you?" a voice said and it sounded awfully familiar.

"Who are you? Your voice sounds so familiar!" I said.

Then it yelled,"I asked you first!"

"Okay, okay, I'm Purloin," I said,"but who are you."

"I'm Krytus, leader of the red sentients," Krytus said angrily,"Now tell me the co-ordanates to Earth!"

"I don't know them!" I cried,"please don't kill me, please!"

"Alright," he said,"I'll spare only you human!"

"But you don't understand! I'm not human!" I tried to convince him.

Krytus growled then yelled,"If your not human than what are you!" He held his sword arm dangerously close to my neck.

"Retract the sword." I said, he did as I said.

Krytus growled at me and said annoyed,"Now what?"

I drug my claws through my skin to show him. He saw what was not blood but something else.

"I have a reason to believe you, for now," Krytus growled. Then he walked away.

**Well there is the short prologue hoped you liked it PM me and review! What is up with Purloin and Krytus? Do they know each other? And what is up with Purloin's arm? This will come up some time in the story I promise, but not the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: So the Story Begins

**Chapter 2 So the Story Begins...**

**Tezz Volitov is writing again! I have no idea when the prologue is going to happen. Remember that! Well, LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

What would it be like to be friends with the enemies of your team, live with a vandal, keep so many secrets your about to pop, and fall in love with an old enemy? Well welcome to Purloin's life...

"I will beat you this time!" Frost yelled. She was the last of her kind, the snow leopard, her father killed all of them for being too nice.

"You wish!" Purloin challenged.

"Well then Let the race commence!" She yelled.

Purloin was in the lead! Frost started to catch up! Purloin turned on her cloaking device so that Frost couldn't see her. Frost couldn't lose! So she rememberd she wa a vandal, she could rely on her keen sense of smell! Frost sniffed the air, she could tell Purloin wasn't far ahead! Then Frost went vandal, she started running as if Purloin was her prey. They ended up doing a tie.

"How do we keep tieing?"Frost complained,"Out of 30 races 30 were ties!"

"I haven't any idea,"Purloin said,"but I do know that I made this for you!" Purloin held out a sentient chip.

"Realy!"Frost said excitedly.

"Realy,"said Purloin,"it means healing and power, mine means creativeness and ability."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said sounding more exited than before. I will treasure it forever!"

"There should be three of us, but I haven't yet found the third member..."

Frost had an idea, she said,"You might want to try Earth."

Purloin then asked,"What is Earth?"

"Earth is one of the only planets in the multiverse you haven't been to yet,"Frost informed,"I was there once with my father."

Purloin was interested,"What was it like?"

"I can't quite remember, but I believe there are many different places there." Frost struggled to remember.

Purloin said,"Amazing!" She started to type in 'Earth' on her teleporting device.

Right before Purloin left Frost said,"Remember, this could ether turn out as a complete success or be a entire failure!"

Purloin didn't listen, she was already gone.

(Purloin's POV)

"Ow,my head."I said, I had the worst headache ever, and I felt like I just smashed my face against the concrete.

I heard a voice,"Are you alrigt?it asked.

"Yes."I answered, and with out thinking I asked,"Is this Earth?" I decided to open my eyes, I saw seven figures.


	3. Chapter 2: The Team and an Old Enemy

**Chapter 2 The Team and an Old Enemy**

**Hi! This chapter will be longer than the others so sorry for the wait my few readers. I think I made who the figures are a little too obvious. But again, LET CHAPTER 3 COMMENCE!(that should be my catch phrase! I have made a poll for it, go vote As truthfully as possible!)**

The figures became clearer now, one was short with hair that stood up and he was laughing at what I just said, there was an other short one he looked younger and was wearing a headband, I also saw one who was wearing red he looked like the leader, there was a muscular one, one with a foe-hawk, one girl, and one taller than the others he looked so familiar.

"Are you sure you're okay, and what's your name?" The leader asked.

I answered,"What makes you think I'm unwell? And my name is Purloin."

The short one was still laughing,"You just asked us if this was Earth what did you think it was, Mar-OW!" The muscular one had slaped him."What was that for?!"

"Here,"the leader helped me up,"we'll introduce our selves down at my garage."

"Okay." I answered.

When we reached the garage we all sat down.

They introduced them selves,"Hi I'm Vert."

"I'm Agura."

"I'm Zoom."

"I'm Sherman, and this is Spinner." He pointed to the short one.

"Hi!"said Spinner.

I waved.

"Hello, I'm Stanford Issac Rhodes IV."

"Hello, I'm Tezz Volitov."

"Nice to meet you and all, but don't I know you Tezz?"I asked.

"No."said, clearly hiding the truth.

"We'll, I just got here and I'm hungry, are there any restaraunts near?"I asked, pretending to not notice the lie. 'I know him, but not as a friend'.

"We'll show you where Zeke's Diner is."Vert said.

i smiled,"Okay, lets go." I wasn't showing it, but I was exited. Then I realized that my fangs were showing. I was afraid someone would notice, luckily no one did. Sense I had no car I had to choose to ride with Stanford or Tezz, I chose Tezz.

When we reached the diner and sat down I ordered a strawberry smoothie, a cheeseburger, a side of fries, and a slice of pie. I was sitting at a different table than the rest.

I decided to eavesdrop, this is what I heard. Vert said,"She seems nice."

"Did you see her fangs!" Spinner tried to whisper.

Agura said,"I saw them, something about her doesn't seem right."

"Tezz did you notice anything strange about her?"Vert asked

Tezz didn't answer, but everyone could tell he knew and wa hiding something.

"Just tell us."Stanford told Tezz.

"I don't think we should be talking about her." Tezz answered.

"Why?"asked Vert.

Tezz answered with,"She is probably listening to us right now."

I had heard the whole thing, they were talking about me. I was crushed, I thought I had made some friends, but apparently not. So I ran out the door half crying.

"Vert yelled after me,"Wait!"

I didn't stop, I hopped into a bronze car and drove it away.

**Well Tezz was right, and now he has no ride. That is the end of Chapter 2! Don't forget to vote! Until next time, as the story continues.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Real Life and things that Haunt**

**Hi! Sorry the update is so late... I haven't had time during the day to write, so I have been writing at 9:00PM-10:00PM. I don't care much about sleep anyway. I forgot to tun the poll on... Now it's on though! I almost forgot! For those of you who want to know what Purloin looks like here.**

**Purloin: Has jet black hair, brown eyes that change color with emotion, angry is a bright red, sad pale blue, exited grassy green. She wears a neon blue shirt with a black jacket that matches her hair, and dark black pants. She has fang that show when she is excited and her fingers can sharpen sharper than Krytus's sword arm. Now until ,you, my amazing readers have voted, LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

**(Purloin's POV)**

I continued to drive around until I found a place to stay, but then I saw Vert's garage. I know this place isn't just a garage, it had secrets I could sense them. Then I found it, an elevator to a lower level.

(BF5 POV)

"How am I supposed to get back to the hub without a car?" Tezz asked, half yelling.

Vert answered,"The only team member that has a passenger seat besides you is Stanford. I guess you will have to ride with him."

"I don't want him in the Reverb!"Stanford complained.

"Why did she have to take my car?"Tezz asked.

"I don't know,"Vert answered,"are you fine with riding with Stanford?"

(Purloin's POV)

i went on the elevator. When I saw the second floor I thought it was amazing, I had ever seen! Then I quietly asked myself,"How did they get all of this stuff?"

Then I heard a voice,"Who are you"

"I am Purloin, who are you?"I answered,"and I'm not here to hurt you or destroy anything."

"I am Sage, the last blue sentient."

My eyes turned green,"That explains all of the sentient tech, but what is this place?"

"Did your eyes turn green, and do you have," Sage paused to look,"fangs?"

"I have no idea how to answer that,"I said nervously, I can't let her know,"please answer my question."

"This is where the Battle Force 5 live.," the sentient answered.

"This is a random question," I said unsure, my eyes turned brown again,"but i have no where to stay, so can I possibly live here with you guys?"

"I will have to ask them,"Sage answered.

Then I said,"I may have taken one of their cars." So I ran to the car and drove back to Zeke's Dimer.

The team was arguing. Stanford said,"I'm not letting him and his big ego in the Reverb!"

"Um...I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm back." I said.

They just stood there.

"Tezz you drive,"I told him as I scooted over to the passenger seat.

As he got in he asked,"Why did you steal my car?"

"You were talking about me behind my back." I answered. "I found where you live and I met Sage."

"How did you find it." Tezz asked.

I answered with,"I don't know, but can I live with you?"

"I will ask Vert." He said, but there was something in his voice. I couldn't tell what it was, regret maybe?

When we got to the garage the first thing that happened was Sage asking the rest of the team my question. "We have decided that you can. Just don't tell anyone about what we really do." Vert said.

" Okay! Where's my room?" My eyes were emerald again." I always have all my stuff with me, I just shrunk it."

"Tezz her room is right by yours, would you mind showing her where it is?" Vert asked.

"Alright." He said as he started walking there.

There was something bothering him. A failed experiment? No something much, much stronger I thought.

" Here is your room"Tezz said.

"Thanks!"I said back. I looked inside, it wasn't too exciting, just a bed and a closet in a room. I started to organize," This goes here and this goes there," I said to myself. But then I came across my secret item, I shoved it in the back of the closet. When I eventually finished it was dark out, I decided to go to bed.

(Dream)

"Now I will show you your past, Purloin." A voice said.

"Okay."

i was suddenly in a cave, in an argument with Tezz, I remembered this.

"Stop being a distraction! I am trying to work!" Tezz yelled.

My past self yelled back," I am helping!"

"You are being a distraction and a waste of time!" Tezz yelled again.

My past self's eyes turned blue," If that is how you feel, okay." Then left through a storm shock.

"That is a piece of your past. How did you feel reviewing it?" The voice asked.

"Terrible, he was right, I was meddling." My eyes turned blue.

(End of Dream)

I woke up that morning and said,"I am so sorry..."

**How did you like it, my amazing readers? Please review! Until next time, PINEAPPLES ARE AWESOME AND SO ARE YOU! **


	5. Chapter 4: A Normal Day for me

**Hi! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed my story so far, so I hope you enjoy this one, to my amazing readers! I do not have anything to say to you peoples for now, accept for, LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

****Chapter 4: A Normal Day for me

i realized that I was in my room. I remembered that I was living with the BF5. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen for breakfast.

" You woke up late,"said Stanford.

I wasn't in particularly good mood that morning, so when I heard his voice I said,"Shut it Stanford!"

"Sorry." He said.

I then realized what I said,"Oh, you didn't do anything, I'm just tired, sorry."

Tezz then walked into the room, I could tell he wasn't feeling right.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Are you sure?" I said, repeating myself.

"Yes." Tezz sounded angrier.

I found it funny so I asked again," Are you s-"

"Yes!" He said, clearly annoyed

I think it's funny to annoy people. For the rest of the day there was nothing goin on.

When I was deep in thought Spinner came up and asked," Would you like to play video games with me?"

"Sure." I answered, I had played some video games with Frost before.

I defeated Spinner 5 times in a row the he said,"How do you keep beating me?"

"I need a bigger challenge, is there anyone else that defeated you?"

"Tezz." Spinner answered.

"Okay, thanks!"I said as I ran to Tezz's lab. It was obvious he wasn't coming out anytime soon. "Great." I whispered. Then I thought that this would be a perfect time to try out the upgraded version of my cloaking device. I turned it on, I was invisible.

I snuck around the lab for a bit, then I had an idea. I started messing with his invention.

"Purloin, is that you?" He asked.

I answered," I do not know this Purloin you speak of, play video games with me or else!"

"Purloin, I know it's you." He was correct.

"Play video games with me!" I yelled.

" I am busy right now." He answered.

" You asked for it." I said as I grabbed his project and ran to the game room with Tezz chasing me.

"Purloin! Give me my invention!" He yelled.

"Not until you play a few games with me." I told him.

" Fine." He answered.

We played for a while, Spinner was right Tezz was a much better opponent.

Then I decided to stop and go see what else I could do, I figured that there would be a storm shock opening soon, so I hopped into Tezz's car.

Soon enough there was a storm shock. Vert called,"Agura, Cortez brothers, Zoom, Tezz, let's go!"

We took off into the storm shock, Tezz still not knowing I was there. There were others trying to get the battle key, Red Sentients. I decided to have some fun, so I hopped out of the car with Tezz, for some reason, still not knowing. I jumped on top one of the sentient's vehicles. My experiments were working, Krylox was confused to why he thought something was on top of his car, it was funny until I ended up somewhere in the multiverse with my cloak drained of its energy. I was clearly visible.

"Where-where am I?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"The first question should be who are you?" a voice said and it sounded awfully familiar.

"Who are you? Your voice sounds so familiar!" I said.

Then it yelled,"I asked you first!"

"Okay, okay, I'm Purloin," I said,"but who are you."

"I'm Krytus, leader of the red sentients," Krytus said angrily,"Now tell me the co-ordanates to Earth!"

"I don't know them!" I cried,"please don't kill me, please!"

"Alright," he said,"I'll spare only you human!"

"But you don't understand! I'm not human!" I tried to convince him.

Krytus growled then yelled,"If your not human than what are you!" He held his sword arm dangerously close to my neck.

"Retract the sword." I said, he did as I said.

Krytus growled at me and said annoyed,"Now what?"

I drug my claws through my skin to show him. He saw what was not blood but slowly leaking energy.

"I have a reason to believe you, for now," Krytus growled. Then he walked away.

"Wait!" I yelled," Don't you know me?"

He turned around and thought,"No, now leave or I will destroy you!"

"Okay, but I am half red sentient, a helpful addition to your team, to kill the humans," I said mischievously, hoping he won't notice.

"Leave!"he was getting annoyed with me.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." I held my hands up. I thought, I wouldn't really kill them, they're my friends, right?

**MUAHAHA! Cliff hanger! There fun to do! And This isn't important, but Purloin can feel others emotions. So if you were standing in a room with her hiding sadness, she would most likely ask you if something is wrong. So sorry for the wait, hehe... I have been writing at the only time I have left, 10:00PM. Well, I LOVE BLUE CHEESE, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 5: Returning to Home

**Hi** **everyone**** who read my last chapter! dado it seem like there is nothing else to say, so LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

Chapter 5: Returning to Home

I returned to the hub, when I got there the team was at Zeke's. I had sone time to figure out how to fix the scratch on my arm, I couldn't ask Sage. Asking her could be one of the biggest mistakes I could make, I went to my room to think.

I knew why Krytus spared me, he recognized me, I used to be one of his followers. I quit, I had always been the outcast, half sentient and half human. I wouldn't be able to kill humans or sentients, I have no idea what to believe any more. If only Frost were here. Then I figured out a way to fix the scratch, I clawed at myself even more, I shattered my shell and ended up in my closet.

(BF5 POV)

"Have you seen Purloin anywhere, anyone?" Vert asked.

They all answered," No," accept for Tezz.

"Where did you see her?" Vert asked.

"Well I had heard Krylox saying that there was something on his car, I looked over and thought I had seen a glimpse of her."

"So where is she?" Agura asked.

(Purloin's POV)

"Right here." I said, while walking in to the diner.

"Were you messing with the reds?" Spinner asked.

"And how do I answer that?"

"With yes or no," Spinner answered.

"Um... Yes?" I said.

"So now you know our-" Spinner was cut off with a slap from Sherman.

"Yes I know your secret, I was hiding it, but I knew it the whole time." I said, it was true.

"I have something to ask you when we get back to the hub." Vert said.

Grace walked up to our table," And until then, I will order a strawberry milkshake, hamburger, and a slice of pie." I said, trying to be funny.

A few of them thought it was funny, I smiled at them liking my joke.

We eventually left, I rode in Tezz's car.

At the hub Vert asked me," Would you like to join the Battle Fore 5?"

My eyes turned green," Yes!"

"Let's tell Sage." Vert said.

My eyes stayed the emerald like green.

"Sage, can Purloin join the team?" Vert asked.

The blue turned around,"Yes, which chip should I use?"

i interrupted,"Use this one." I handed her my personal chip that I made.

"Where did you get this sentient chip?" Sage asked.

I couldn't tell her the truth! So I lied," A friend of mine gave it to me, she was a sentient."

"What color!" Sage said excitedly.

"Please just start." I said.

"Oh, sorry." Then she started, tubes came from the ceiling and what I was wearing turned into a black shock suit.

" Cool!" My eyes were still a bright emerald. Claw type things also created my car. I also had my own symbol, it was a crystal like mark with a diamond in the middle with four triangles pointed out. "Am I part of the team yet?"

Sage answered,"You must become one with your vehicle by naming it."

I yelled,"The Shadow! What abilities does it have?"

"What ever you wanted it to have." Sage answered.

An evil smile came to my face, I could go to what ever part of the multiverse I wanted, then I remembered,"Frost! Tezz, your coming with!"

"Coming where?" He asked as I shoved him into the passenger seat of the Shadow. I drove off and typed in the planet I was heading for, we planet jumped. I looked at my surroundings and said," This isn't what I remember it like."

**Cliffhanger! Why did Purloin take Tezz, and where in the multiverse did the two end up? Hint: Something dangerous is lurking, and it's behind you right now... JUST KIDDING! **

**Until next time, Yay for notebooks!**


	7. Chapter 6: Planet Vandal

**Hello people of the fanfiction world! I'm back with yet another chapter! So to get on with my catchphrase, LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

Chapter 6: Planet Vandal

"This is Planat Vandal." Tezz informed me.

"This is where Frost used to live here." I said without thinking.

"Who is Frost?"

"She's a friend of mine, she's the kind that will always stand up for you, who is a very agreeable person, the perfect friend."

"Why did she live here?"

I asked,"Did I say that?"

"Yes." He answered.

I dodged the question,"I don't have enough power to planet jump again, the Shadow needs to recharge."

"How long does it take?"

"Approximately a month, so were stuck here." I said.

"There should be something strong enough to recharge the Shadow!" Tezz clearly did not want to be here.

"Your glove can generate enough electricity, but because of what the car is made of, it will be permenately be erased." I explained so he would make the right decision.

"Good point, but what is it made of?"

"Do I have to say?"

"I would like to know."

"Alright, but what ever you do don't tell anyone."

"I means you'll tell me."

"Anti-matter"

"Where is my glove?" Tezz asked,"I had it a second ago."

I smiled,"Well, I'm not named Purloin for nothing!"I had taken the glove right off his hand without him noticing.

"How did you take it off of my hand?" Tezz said as he took his stolen glove from me

"I told you, I am Purloin. Lets go and look for something that can charge the Shadow." I said. We went into the forest leaving my car desguised."Keep an eye out for traps!" I warned.

"How did you know there werw traps here, after all you have never been here."

"And who told you that?"

(BF5 POV)

"Purloin and Tezz have been gone for nearly an hour!" Spinner exclaimed.

"I know, I hope their alright." Said Agura.

Vert then asked,"Sage, can you find the coordinates of the Shadow, Tezz, and Purloin.

Sage pulled up some pages," The only thing I can get to is thief com system."

"That will have to work." said Vert.

They could hear the two arguing.

(Purloin's POV)

"I know where I'm going, Tezz!" I yelled at my team mate.

"How have you been here before you joined the team?" Tezz asked trying to change the subject.

My eyes turned a neon purple (a mix between sadness and anger),"I have been here a long time ago." I sat down, half crying. I didn't know what to think.

Then Tezz sat down beside me and asked," Were you with somebody?"

I was half mad at him, so when I heard him, my fingers sharpened into claws. I wasn't thinking and clawed him straight down his shoulder.

He gripped it in pain," Why did you do that!" He yelled.

**HAHA! Cliffhanger with Tezz hurt, will he be alright? Why does Purloin get angered so easily? And has she been here before?**

**These questions will be answered as the story continues... **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm glad to see you again! I hope you like the next chapter! When my name is no longer Pur-chan(Thanx Waffle girl! I love it!) I will stop my catchphrase, so until that day, LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

* * *

Chapter 7: What Lies Beyond the Truth

His left shoulder was now entirely soaked with blood,"I didn't mean to, I just-" I started crying, my eyes where a pale blue 'what have I done?' I thought.

"Now is not the time for this, Purloin!" Tezz yelled at me while trying to not notice the pain.

"Your right! I think I have some bandages in here." I searched through my bag.

"Hurry!" His wound was worse.

Just then I found the bandages," Here." I said as I punched a tree over(and yes, Purloin has super strength) and smoothed the stump,"Sit down."

He was worried about the wound, it was bleeding badly. I had to get to his shoulder somehow.

"Take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"Do you want bandaged or not?!"

"Okay." I helped him take it off with out touching my claw marks on his shoulder. After that I wrapped it with bandages.

"It's getting dark, we better hide to set up our camp." There was a something strong enough to hide our scent was right down here. "Would you like to hear a secret?"

"About what?"

"My name."

"Sure."

"Okay," I started," I'm not really Purloin, I am Aria."

"Why did you change it?"

"That is a different story, but please don't tell anyone and call me Purloin."

"What is the other story?" He asked.

I changed the subject,"You stay here while I grabbed sleeping bags and a tent that I had shrunk out of my bag.

"How do you shrink all of your supplies?" Tezz asked.

"Four words, Stop. Asking. Me. Questions!" We had only been together for about a day and he already figured out how to annoy me. "Just let me set up, okay."

(BF5 POV)

Sage was still listening 'Purloin's name is Aria? I mustn't tell anyone.'

"Sage?" Vert called.

She shut down the program," Yes?"

"Have you found out anything about their location yet?"

"No, but I fear something has happened to Tezz."

(Purloin's POV)

Tezz was asleep, I didn't want to wake him, but I had to check the wound. I thought for a bit, then I decided, I had to wake him.

"Tezz? Wake up." I whispered.

No answer.

"Tezz, wake up." I whispered a bit louder.

No answer.

"Tezz wake up!" I shook him a bit.

Still asleep.

"Seriously Tezz! How are you such a heavy sleeper?!"

"What?" There was a faint answer.

"If you are awake say my name."

There was another answer,"Aria."

"Okay, you just said that to annoy me. Well, get up."

He was still half asleep.

"You leave me no choice." I pulled out my IPod, put the headphones over his ears, and played a song as loud as I could.

That woke him up,"Why did you do that!"

"Shh," I answered," I need to see your wound."

He didn't argue.

I unwrapped it," That's odd." It was nearly healed,"I had left a pretty bad scratch." I re wrapped his shoulder and went to bed.

(Dream)

I heard the voice that showed me my past," Why did you harm him?"

""Who are you?"

"That will be important later. Now why did you claw him?"

"I don't know, I didn't know what to think then." I said.

"I know that you were upset, so I shall give you another chance by healing him."

"I appreciate your kindness, thank you." I said gratefully and smiled.

(End of Dream)

* * *

**The voice returned and gave Aria- (Purloin: *Glares at me while growling*) Me: *holds up hands* hehe... Good Purloin, good Purloin.**

**Well, bye! AHHH! BAD PURLOIN! She's attacking me! Help!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm Purloin, and I locked your original author in a closet! So she told me not to post another chapter she wrote. Payback for calling me Aria! She also told me not to use her catchphrase, so LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

* * *

(BF5)

"Where could they have gone?" Spinner asked,"they were gone all day yesterday and now I have no one to challenge to video games!"

"Is that all your concerned about?" Vert asked.

"Of course not."

Sage came up," They are not back yet."

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Sherman asked.

"No" Sage answered.

(Purloin's POV)

"Tezz! Let me check your shoulder!" I half yelled at him.

"Why?"

"I need to check it!" That wasn't the reason, the reason was because I wanted to see if the voice was correct.

"Fine." He said as he sat down on the stump from before.

I unwrapped it." There! It's healed!" There wasn't a mark in sight, not even a scar.

"What do you mean? It's only been one night."

"Look."

He looked at it," How did you get it to heal so quickly?" He was amazed.

"I, uh," I paused.

"You what?"

"I don't know."

"You got it to heal, how?"

"I didn't." He doesn't know about the voice. I changed the subject," Do you want to continue exploring?"

"Sure." He obviously wasn't thrilled.

"Don't forget about the traps!" I reminded.

"I know about the traps! And I'm pretty sure you have never been here before."

Unharmed and annoyed, just the way I liked him! "We better get going!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Was there a reason that I liked to annoy him? Could I just maybe love him a little bit? No, that would be just stupid!

Nothing important happened that day.

(time skip)

We had been there for a week now, still later that day something happened.

I triped a trap, and I was the one always warning everyone!

Tezz pushed me out of the way, and the log hit him in the arm. He fell to the ground.

I was shocked, I went over there and used my super strength to throw the log else where. "Are you alright?"

He was on the ground holding his arm, it looked like his upper arm was broken.

"Well, that was a stupid question. Obviously your arm is broken! You stay here, don't move! I'll be right back!" I went to find two straight sticks. A started climbing up a tree. I hope no Vandals find him.

I eventually found two sticks that would work. I ran back as fast as I possibly could.

As I reached Tezz's location I was glad no Vandals had found him. "I'm back with two sticks and my two handkerchiefs. Now let go of your arm."

He was in no state to complain, so he did as I said.

I placed the sticks so the broken part wouldn't move and tied it with the two handkerchiefs. I had some spare fabric and made a sling.

* * *

**Why does Purloin lock me in closets? I have no idea... Well, writing on an iPod is hard wham you have to deal with auto-incorrect. So Tezz had saved her but had injured himself. Sorry for uploading the same chapter twice, I was uploading it at 12 in the morning.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers it is now time for yet another chapter! And I have been writing so far ahead in the story so I can get on and just update in the middle of the night. So there's nothing else to say besides LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

* * *

I helped him up and gave him the sling.

"Do you have anything that can mend a broken arm?" Tezz asked.

"No, but I can give you this," I held up a type of medicine I had made, and I also have a way to get to a different planet, sadly not Earth."

"Where then?"

"The planet where Frost is currently living. That's great because she knows more about healing than I do."

"Do you have anything for pain?" Tezz asked.

I his arm was just broken, it probably still hurt," I have this." I held up the medicine from before and put it into a needle.

"How will that help?"

"It will numb your arm and it also makes it so you can't move it. Good thing you have the sling." I had just finished putting the medicine in the needle and injected it into his arm," You may have to wait a bit before it starts working."

"Why did you take me here?"

"That's an odd question, why?" I revealed the Shadow, it was cloaked.

"I wondered why you didn't take Spinner or Zoom."

"Don't tell anyone, but your better than all of them. Now get in the Shadow, I have to do something first." I cloaked the Shadow again.

I walked into the forest to ask someone something.

(Dream)

There it was," Why did you leave him?"

"I wanted to know if I made the right choice."

"Yes you did, I'm proud of you Purloin, but one day you will join us while saving him."

"How?"

"I will tell you more tonight."

"I understand."

(End of dream)

I ran back to the Shadow.

"What were you doing?"

"No time." I put the power source in the car to fuel it and we planet jumped.

"This doesn't look to different from Vandal." Tezz commented.

I drove to the village," Tezz get out of the car."

He did as I said. I walked up to my old house and opened the door, no one was home. "Frost must be collecting medicines. So until she gets back please lay down on that bed." I pointed to a bed, it looked similar to a hospital bed," Stay here."

I went looking for Frost, I knew it was bad to leave him there injured. Frost ended up at our neighbors house. I rang the door bell.

"Come in!" A voice came from the door.

I went inside," Hello, I don't mean to interrupt, but I have a big problem for Frost."

"Okay, Coming!" She knew to go to her house so I ran there first.

Tezz was still laying down." What is the problem?" Then she recognized me." Purloin?"

"Yep, but we can catch up later," I showed her Tezz.

"This will be easy," she was smart when it came to healing.

I left the room.

* * *

**The voice was back and why did it tell Purloin that she would join him one day? And how will Tezz react to the friendly vandal we call Frost? Find out as the story continues...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Please, I need you to review or you shall never find out what happens next because an uninspired author is useless. So, LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

* * *

"Tezz, this is Frost." I said.

"Is she a vandal?" He asked surprised.

"Please, don't judge me by my appearance. I am nothing like those vicious mutants." Frost explained.

Tezz asked," How did you get here?"

Frost answered while finishing making a sleep potion," That doesn't matter at the moment. Now drink this." She handed him the glass.

I left the room to find a communication device. (Phones do not exist here. Oh no!) I found the one that Frost had invented so long ago for a reason I forgot. I turned it on, it could communicate with anyone, anywhere in the multiverse. I typed in the Earth coordinates and soon after.

"Hello," Sage said,"who are you?"

"You know me. Remember, I'm the idiot the got Tezz stuck on another planet with me."

"Purloin, what planet are you on now?"

"Sorry, that is classified, I can't allow anyone to invade the village. I'm with Frost right now."

"Where are Frost and Tezz?"

"Get the Battle Force 5 in the room first." I ordered.

Soon the rest of the team was in the room looking at the screen.

"I am with Frost right now, I will bring her back to Earth with me and Tezz."

"But where are they?" Vert asked.

"You won't like the answer."

Vert ordered," Tell us where they are."

"We haven't seen you guys in forever!" I heard someone in the background, I assumed it was Spinner.

"You asked for it. So here it is, we were stuck on Vandal and Tezz a saved me from getting hit by a log trap. Now he has a broken arm and Frost is busy."

"Frost is busy doing what." Vert clearly wanted an answer.

"Okay, Frost is busy with healing his arm."

"Will Tezz be alright?" Vert asked.

"I think he will, but we will be a little late returning. Bye!"

As soon as I turned it off I suddenly felt dizzy, then I blacked out.

(Dream)

"Seriously! You couldn't wait till night time!" I yelled as I stood in complete darkness once again.

"This is important." I heard the voice.

"What do you even look like?"

"You can't see me now but when your time comes you will see."

"Then who are you?" I had always wondered why the voice only talked to me.

"First, do you have to know who you truly are. Then I shall tell you."

"I am Purlo- I mean Aria."

"Purloin why do you go by Purloin, and not your real name?"

"Because my best friend gave it to me before she told me who I was going to become. So the name Purloin is special to me for that reason."

"So who did she say you are?"

"I am to be Purloin, the leader of the Diamonds. But we need three, we have two."

"Correct, now the reason I talk to you is because we are Diamonds, but our time has come."

"There's more of you?"

"Yes." Two other voices spoke.

My eyes turned green, there were more Diamonds than me, Frost, and the third member!

(End of Dream)

I woke up to Frost saying," Purloin! Wake up!"

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

That scared Frost," Why were you passed out on the floor?"

I left the room, I couldn't tell her about our ancestors talking to me.

"So are you finished with Tezz's arm?" when I asked that I felt a feeling like never before, but I couldn't love him, could I?

"Yes, follow me."

I followed," I know my way around the house."

We entered a room, there was Tezz laying in the bed with a cast halfway up to his right shoulder. I felt bad for him, it was my fault for setting off the trap in the first place.

* * *

**See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I have nothing to say to you peoples except for, LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

Tezz laid there unconscious all because of me, I wasn't carful. It was all my fault.

Frost sensed my guilt," Purloin, did you do something to him?"

"I have just been thinking a lot." I lied.

"Okay." Frost clearly knew I lied.

It was getting dark out, so I went into my room.

(Dream)

I stood in complete darkness once again. Then the voice asked,"Do you know how you actually feel about him?"

"Umm, no, I don't think so." uncertainty was in my voice.

"You know, you just don't want to think it." It laughed lightly.

"Fine, I may have a small crush on him."

"You are good at hiding it normally, why did you crack when I asked?"

"You are an original diamond member."

"That shouldn't change anything."

"It just a different feeling talking to you than Frost." I had always been able to hide some things from them, just not this.

"I understand, sense you are able to talk with us."

I smiled.

"Your future holds great decisions and power, dicide on things carefully."

"I will."

(end of dream)

I sort of wish I would have different dreams once in a while. Then I remembered, mabey Tezz is up!

I ran to the room, he was awake.

I said,"Good morning!"

No answer.

"Tezz? Good morning."

Still no answer.

I walked into the room," Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes."

Finaly, I thought, an answer. "Good! Have you seen Frost?"

"I have not." He looked at me and stood up.

"I'll be right back!" I ran out of the room to look in the only place she could be.

I walked into the kitchen," Frost, are you in here?"

I heard,"Where else would I be?"

"Um. I don't know, but we have to leave today. Please come." I begged.

"Sure, why not?" Frost had wished I had asked in the first place, she didn't show it.

Tezz walked into the kichen.

I said,"We are leaving today."

"When?" Tezz asked.

I looked at my vandal friend,"When should we leave?"

"Now?" She was unsure.

"What do you think?" I turned to look at Tezz.

"Sure."

"Frost put on your disguise."

She turned on an invention, she now looked like a normal person. The only thing that shoos out were her bright blue eyes.

"Wow! You fixed it!" My eyes turned green.

Frost said," Yeah, I fixed the tail kink because I figured sooner or later it would come in handy!"

We needed to hurry," Quick, lets go." I ran to the Shadow, my eyes were brown again.

(BF5)

Sage said," They are coming back right now."

"Where were they trapped?" Spinner asked.

(Purloin)

I turned on the com, I figured I could hack theirs.

"Hello! This is Purloin speaking!" I said.

Then I heard,"What planet were you on?" I couldn't tell who it was.

"Umm, we were on vandal most of the time, then we went to see Frost, now we are coming back."

"Where is your location?" I guessed Vert asked.

(Time skip because I don't want to type the long conversation they have)

We entered the hub with the team greeting us.

No one seemed to notice the cast on Tezz's arm.

Then someone asked,"Tezz, what happened to your arm?"

He seemed somewhat surprised at the question.

I answered for him," He saved me from a log trap on vandal."

**Well, that is the end of what ever chapter this is! I seriously forgot the number...hehe...yeah...**

**Well good bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Next/Last chapter, LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

* * *

"Who is she?" Vert asked as he pointed to Frost.

"My name is Frost." Frost said, just then her illusion wore off.

"Umm, Frost?" I said.

"Yeah."

"The illusion wore off." I told her.

"So I am-" she was cut off.

"Your a vandal?" Most of the team asked suprised at her appearance.

"Please don't judge me." Frost said.

"She is not like the normal vandals." Tezz said.

'That doesn't sound like something Tezz would say, but then again she helped with his arm' I thought.

Soon enough it was night, I went to bed waiting to see what the diamond had in store for me this time. I hopped into bed.

(Dream)

"Have you invented the light bulb yet? It's pitch black!" I yelled in the darkness.

"When you join us you will no longer just see darkness."

"Okay?"

"Purloin! This is serious!" The voice seemed angry at me.

"Alright, what?" I said in a more serious tone.

"You cannot stay with them, your fate lies elsewhere until you have found the third."

"Where is the location, I can't just leave Tezz here."

"She lives in the shadows, struggling to survive."

"Shadow Zone?"

"Yes."

"SHADOW ZONE!" I exclaimed,"if I get smashed, kaboom goes the entire multiverse!"

"You must leave them!"

A tear rolled down my cheek,"I will miss Tezz."

(End of dream)

The next morning I had to tell the team I was leaving.

"Vert, Agura, Zoom, Stanford, Spinner, Sherman, I will miss you. And Tezz, I will miss you most of all, I will be back soon, I promise."

I got in the Shadow crying, I never wanted to leave, but I had to. My fate will change if I don't do this. I drove through the sand wishing I could go back. I drove through the Shadow portal aware of what might happen.

* * *

**I know I should have continued a few more days, but I just wanted to end it.** **I am promising a bonus chapter and a sequel. The sequel shall be called 'What Lies Beyond my Life'. Sorry the chapter was so short, I got hit in the face with a writers block for a bit. *Plays the song Skyfall for no reason.* **


	14. BOUNUS TIME chapter 13

**It's bonus chapter time, and I have regained inspiration! Here is the bonus!**

* * *

**Purloin entered the shadow zone,"What am I supposed to look for?" The voice wasn't there. "Shadow runners!" She drove as fast as possible. Then she saw a girl around her age almost entirely shadow matter. "That must be her!" Purloin grabbed her and went to her old planet leaving Frost still on earth.**

* * *

**This part if what is happening between 'My Normal Life' and the sequel. Well here's the real bonus. And the diamonds names are,**

**Moon: Clear/White sentient, male, strong looking, the voice in Purloin's head.**

**Star: Neon yellow sentient, female, looks like and sounds like the red red from the counsel of five (BF5 movie only in Spanish)**

**Shadow: Purple sentient, male, looks a lot like Sol**

* * *

**Bonus:**

**Moon: We are some of the many generations of diamonds.**

**Shadow: Yes, we know every diamonds fate.**

**Star: We have enjoyed watching Purloin and being in this story.**

**Shadow: Purloin cannot see us until she comes to live with us.**

**Star: Now I shall announce the winners of this story.**

**Moon: I will! Why can't I?!**

**Shadow + Star: *holds hands up***

**Moon: Fine, we will each take turns...**

**Shadow + Star: yay!**

**Moon: these are the authors favorites, best OC, Purloin.**

**Star: I go next, authors favorite pair PurloinXTezz (she calls it Purloin Volitov)**

**Shadow: only three?! Okay, best sentient is ME?! I wasn't even in the story?!**

**Moon: That was it! See ya in the sequel!**

**Every character in story: Bye!**


End file.
